


Only The Stars Will See

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes a scandalous suggestion.<br/>-<br/><b>Written for prompt #23 at <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/"></a><b>dove_drabbles</b></b> Sleep under the stars tonight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only The Stars Will See

**Title:** Only The Stars Will See  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** Downton Abbey  
 **Beta:** none  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** innuendo  
 **Word Count:** 389  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
 **Notes:** Written for prompt #23 at [](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/)**dove_drabbles** Sleep under the stars tonight  
 **Summary:** John makes a scandalous suggestion. 

** Only the Stars Will See   **  
Anna walked out of the cottage and looked around. She hugged her shawl close to her against the chill of the night air. She saw John and sighed in relief.

“There you are. I was wondering what you got up to.” Anna said as she walked over to where her husband was sitting on an old wooden bench. She put a hand on his shoulder. “Is something wrong?”

“No. I just haven’t seen the stars in a long time.” John turned to smile. “I can see them now because you didn’t stop believing in me.” 

“You’re my husband. I will always believe in you. I love you.” Anna said as she sat down next to him. She looked up at the sky. “Have you ever wondered about them?”

“The stars?” John looked up at the sky. “I have always been fascinated by them. I remember when I was young; I would go out into the park and sleep under the stars on one of my mother’s old wool blankets. We should do that. 

John looked over at her and grinned mischievously. He gave her a warm look up and down. 

“Now Mr. Bates, I know you haven’t got sleeping on your mind. I can see it on your face.” Anna admonished him. “What if we get caught?”

“We are man and wife. Who would complain? What do you say?” John tempted her further. “Only the stars will see us.”  

“You are certainly in a cheeky mood.” Anna leaned against his arm. “I will think it’s too cold tonight for it.”

“I will keep you warm.” John pulled her closer. 

“Fine but not out in the open. I’ll grab a blanket.” Anna stood up and looked back at her husband. “If we get caught… “

“I will explain it to His Lordship. He will understand. I’m sure he has had the same impulse at least once.” John chuckled. 

I was thinking more about what Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes would think. Anna said. We would be scandalous. 

“I believe that even they would forgive us since we are married.” John reached out and squeezed her hand. “Go get the blanket. I know the very spot.”

Anna laughed and rushed off to get the blanket. 

The next day as Anna went through her duties, she couldn’t stop her big silly smile.


End file.
